


Nobody Likes the Opening Band

by Salty_Michael



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Be More Chill - Freeform, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyf, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Singing, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Michael/pseuds/Salty_Michael
Summary: This is based on the song Nobody likes the opening band by I don’t know how but they found me





	Nobody Likes the Opening Band

Jeremy stood on stage shaking, masked by the blood red curtains before him. He had written a new song and Christine begged him to sing it on stage during play rehearsal; she knew his anxiety wouldn't let him be able to do it in front of a large crowd. That's why she knew doing it in front of his other 7 friends would not be AS nerve-racking. 

Normally Christine would not be so excited about someone else's success on stage , but Jeremy had a certain style when it came to singing. It was an indie/alternative mix that sent chills down her spine. And he was able to put on a whole new persona and it inspired the young girl.

Now the thing is, is that no one else knew about Jeremy's spectacular singing voice, not even his boyfriend Michael, so Christine was thrilled for him and also felt cocky because she was the only one who has ever heard it.

Jeremy and her would always sing duets together when they were alone.

The 8 teens, not including Jeremy, were seated in the auditorium chatting away not knowing what Christine's,"super-big-surprise-that-is-going-to-blow-your-freaking-minds" was but they were pretty stoked anyway.

Out of no where the soft sound of a piano filled the room and the chatter died down. He curtains opened revealing a lanky boy that they immediately recognized as Jeremy Heere.

Saying that they were shocked to see him in front of a microphone was a complete understatement; again they all knew how bad his anxiety was and had no idea he could sing.

They were utterly confused.

When they paid closer attention they noticed his normal curly hair was instead straight and messy; no one was gonna lie about the fact that it was a really good look on him. He also had black slightly smudged dots under his eyes, and lastly a white dress shirt, white coat and black pants.

Michael couldn't help but think about how he fuck he got so lucky to have such a perfect boyfriend.

Rich hit Jake in the back of his head for staring so hard.

Jenna, Chloe and Brooke giggled as Jenna put her phone up and hit 'record'.

Then Jeremy's voice filled the large room.

“Oh, come and see the opening band  
Now that you've got your tickets  
And beverages in hand  
They look so tired, sound uninspired  
Guitars are secondhand  
'Cause no one likes an opening band”

Jeremy sounded so different when he sang. His voice went lower and it still sounded soft; it was beautiful.

Then Jeremy pushed the microphone stand to the ground flipping his hair slightly.

As hot as it was, Christine's chest tightened due to the fear of it breaking.

Jeremy continued to sing.

“Nobody likes the opening band  
Their set time's far too early”

Jeremy fell to his knees.

“And I've never heard of them  
And chances are they won't go far  
Career is sure to end  
'Cause no one likes an opening band”

He stood back up and bopped his head around and his hair flopped with the sudden motions.

“Oh, unfamiliar things will make us nervous  
But singing here for you gives me a purpose, so

Take pity on the opening bands  
'Cause no one came to see them  
Except their mom and dad  
But if you lend an ear  
And give them just one little chance  
You may just like the–  
You may just like the–  
You may just like the opening”

Jeremy then stepped back from the mic and everyone was going to clap until they realized he piano was still playing. 

Jeremy put his hands around his mouth and continued to sing,

“Band”

The piano stopped and so did everyone's breathing. The room erupted with "whooping" and clapping. 

Jeremy sheepishly smiled as Michael ran up the on the stage hugging the shorter boy to his chest.

"JEREMY! That was amazing!!" Michael sounded ecstatic.

Jeremy smiled and hugged his boyfriend back.

"You also looked really fucking good by the way, Jeremiah." Michael whispered as Jeremy blushed.

"God, get a room." Rich said, fake gagging. Rich hit him in the back of the head.

"That was super nice, tall-ass!" Jake said and everyone laughed at the nickname.

"Thank you...and thank you, Christine for making me do this."

Christine smiled," you better hope that microphone stand is okay though.

Then in Jenna, Chloe and Brooke's direction there was a lot of whispering and suddenly notification sounds began to ping non-stop.

Jeremy squeaked and everyone looked at her. 

She smiled evilly and said,"get ready to be internet famous, Jeremy." 

Fuck.


End file.
